Another Dumb Blonde
by Cute Smile33
Summary: Lizzie has everything that she's ever wanted, but it's not what she wants deep down inside of herself. She must do what no girl has dared to do. Will she do it? And will it end? A song-fic.


*-*-Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Lizze McGuire. All characters belong to the creators of Lizzie McGuire.-*-*  
  
Another Dumb Blonde  
  
Song-fic  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I think that it's time that I should just let you go (let you go)  
  
So I'll tell it to your face instead of tellin' it to you on the phone (on the phone)  
  
You see I thought that you were special, baby   
  
Something you need but lately I've come to find  
  
That you're not really interested in my heart or mind (or my mind)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lizzie walked down the hallway of the school. She had come to a realization last night, and she knew exactly what she had to do. She had to tell him that he needed to find someone else. Perhaps, another dumb blonde.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That's alright, that's okay  
  
You never loved me anyway  
  
And I think it's time for you to just move on  
  
That's alright (that's alright)  
  
That's okay (that's okay)  
  
I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
  
That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde  
  
'Cause it's not me no, no   
  
'Cause it's not me no, no, oh no  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
She smiled, this was going to be classic. She knew that once she had obtained him, it wouldn't be worth it. She knew that after she'd pined for him for so many years, she didn't want him. He wasn't all that she had dreamed he was.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Last night I went to a party hoping I'd see you there  
  
And sure enough you were hanging on some other girl playin' with her hair  
  
And I overheard you tellin' her the very same thing you said to me that night before  
  
Hook, line, and sinker you were walking with her out the door  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sure, he was great, but he wasn't who she really wanted. He was just someone who liked to toy with girl's feelings. Besides, he hung on so mandy other girls...this news wouldn't break his heart. It would only give him freedom to hang on all the girls he wanted to.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That's alright, that's okay   
  
You never loved me anyway (I never loved you anyway)   
  
And I think its time for you to just move on (that's alright, that's alright)  
  
That's alright (that's alright)   
  
That's okay (that's okay)  
  
I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
  
That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde  
  
'Cause it's not me no, no  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
He probably won't even expect this. Once she told him, he would probably just pull that stupid act. The one where he acts like nothings going on up there in that vast head of his. But, all Lizzie's friends new that was untrue. He could be smart when he really wanted to. That's how he got Lizzie at least.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
You want just a little trophy hanging on your arm so  
  
All your friends are seein' you got it goin' on  
  
When I see what you are so clearly   
  
But baby, baby that's not alright with me  
  
That's alright that's ok I never loved you anyway  
  
That's alright that's ok you never loved me anyway  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
She walked up to the guy. He greated her happily, but she just stood there sullenly. She looked at him, and he could tell what was coming. Before he could stop her, she said it. It was over. She told Ethan, Ethan Craft that it was over. She didn't love him, and she no longer wanted to date him. He nodded in acceptance and walked off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
You never loved me then it's alright (yeah, yeah)  
  
Then it's alright (yeah)   
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
I said yeah  
  
It's alright, it's alright   
  
It's alright, it's alright  
  
(it's alright, it's alright)  
  
Go ahead and find whatcha need  
  
(it's alright, it's alright)  
  
'Cause it's alright with me  
  
(then I think it's time for you to just move on)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
She walked happily all the way down to her locker...where surprisingly enough the guy that she liked the most was there, holding a rose. He smiled, and she finally knew she had done the right thing. She had made her first right decision by herself, and it was well worth it.  
  
(A/N: This isn't as good as my other song-fic. I'm not as pleased with how I wrote it. It didn't turn out how I had envisioned it in my mind. Sorry!) 


End file.
